Richard's Alien Adventures Ep 1: The New Adventure
by hero101
Summary: What happens when the The Most Powerful Watch of the Ben 10 Universe ends up in the hands of a different mere Boy who been through a lot of Adventures. But this one is gonna more fun then the last.


Richard's Alien Adventures (S1 Ep 1)

* * *

5-27-2019.

It was a Great Day in the Great Valley. The Simple Amusement Park has turn into a New "Jurassic World" Park owned by a Lady name Claire Darling. She has a Partnership with the Jurassic Park and Ingen Owner: John Hammond as the Valley was better.

So Richard's Step-Brother Littlefoot just his Father when He and his Grandparents were on a Away Trip for some Sleep Story/Dream of a Solar Eclipse.

Bron has been told about a New Family Member of a Human Kid. It was a little time for him to bring it all in, But he was glad.

Speaking of Richard. Time has passed. Richard has given up his Role of being an Assassin and moved on. He gave his teachings and skills to a New Assassin named Desmond Miles.

All of Richard's Assassin Gear: Hidden Blade, Hidden Hookblade, Throwing Knives, DC-17 Blaster Pistol and Richard's Very Own Lightsaber.

He may not be a Jedi with the Force. But Richard has been taught and learn the Ways of the Jedi by Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. So through 2 Years in the Clone Wars, Richard has passed through the Jedi Trials and is now a Jedi Knight.

In the Clone Wars. Richard was Obi-Wan's Padawan and Commander Cody's Lieutenant. By now as a Knight, Richard is now Cody's General. Sometimes he has his Big Green Autobot companion Bulkhead with him. Both of them had a Blast.

Last Richard had found out that Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord and was beaten by Anakin as He didn't got turn to the Darkside with the Help of his allies: Richard and Bulkhead to help him win.

But the Richard had a Plan to Clone the Chancellor to make sure that Palpatine is not Dead and now for some reason has only Powers of the Jedi. He knows about his dark brother and want to be like him. Last Earth has become part of the Republic in the Clone Wars.

Richard other Trip is that He was in the Valley of Peace of Kung Fu Panda. But the Boy is a Black Jaguar. Richard was taken in to the Jade Palace when he saved Po's life from a Assassination. Richard has a unorthodox way of fight thanks to be a Assassin.

Po has now the Responsibility of being a Teacher. It was hard at first, But Po then begins to just teach Richard what Shifu taught him. But Richard and Po were just Master and Student, They sometimes hangout and became friends.

The next one is when Richard is been to the Land of the Vikings from How to Train your Dragon. Hiccup was Lost at Sea and Toothless can't fly without his Rider.

Richard came to town and like Richard understanding his Dinosaur Pals. The Boy can understand Toothless too. Richard with a Natural riding on the Night Fury like he was meant to ride on it. Toothless begin to have a Bond with the Kid without breaking friendship with Hiccup.

Then Richard goes to a School of Walker Elementary in Ms. Frizzles Class. Unlike other classes, They sometimes go on Field Trips to Learn as they and the Boy Richard rides on the Magic School Bus and also to take chances, make mistakes, and getting messy.

Then Richard now goes to Pork Belly and met the Test Family. Richard had some troubles with Johnny and his talking Dog Dukey. But he does have a favor for his Twin Genius Sisters: Susan and Mary. Unlike Johnny, He loved being a Test Subject for them Even they made a "Richard Coupon". It was about 2 months as Richard was become part of their Family. Even the Girls makes Richard their Cousin even though he's a Longneck from a Family of Apatosaurus.

But now this story is different from those Assassin's Creed Stories. As it begins now. Back to the Jurassic World Museum. Richard was their to look at his Old Gear from the Days of the Assassins. He was 17 then, now he's 18 Years Old.

He wears a White Shirt with Black Stripes and no long sleeves. Black around the Neck, Black connected to the End Edges of the Arms and a Single Black through the Front of the Shirt, (Ben 10 Original Classic). Then his has Olive Green Cargo Shorts. Last Black and White Sneakers.

Richard these clothes from his 18th Birthday weeks ago. Richard: "(sigh)". He was looking at his Grey and Red Sweater now behind a Glass Case for Protection.

Then Richard walks off. It was the Greatest Time he has. Everyone is happy, The Republic is Unified, Jurassic World is not a Wreck and the Great Valley Council is part of the Business of the Park, Well not for Money that is.

Their are no fences no electric fences, just Human and Dino Kids playing around. Richard thinks fast and catch a soccer ball and throws back. Richard walks for his Nest in a happy mood.

Richard walks at home where Grandpa Longneck is nowhere to be found. "I wonder where he's gone now?" He said as the Boy turns to the Old Apatosaurus watching Littlefoot and the Gang as they play in the Fields play the Old Game: Toss the Seed.

"Littlefoot. I'm Open!" said Chomper as Littlefoot passes the Pine Cone Seed to Chomper, Littlefoot: "Heads up!". Chomper catches the Cone and swipes it with his tail and runs.

I walk to there and what a surprised I see is Bulkhead at the Big Pond laying down on the grass with a Sunglasses, Look like Bulk's getting a Suntan. Well of course that is is Summer Vacation has began in the Middle of May.

Then Richard walks up to his Grandpa. "Hey, Grandpa". Longneck turn sees his grandson, "Why hello Richard. Hows the Trip from the Museum?", "It was fine", Richard sits down and lays down on the Grass, "Just looking at My Old Things of the Pass".

Grandpa does remember that Richard was a Ex-Assassin. "Your Cousins, Susan and Mary are coming here for the rest of the Summer as Johnny goes to a Camp with his Dog".

"Oh, This ought to be Good" Richard said as he close his eyes. Grandpa shook sideways with a smirk, "They also said that they'll be bring what they called Richard Coupons". Richard gets up quick with a worry face, "Oh-No!".

So the Girl do come here and yes with their Richard Coupons. So you know what that means: Experiment Time.

Apparently the Girl's last Visit made a Lab of their own in the Jurassic World Genetics Lab. Richard is standing in the Test Chamber with a Table and a Salt Shaker. "You want Me to eat salt?". Susan: "It's not salt. Their Super Genetic Body Flakes", Mary: "To grow a muscular body and look for super cuties like. (Sigh), Gil next door".

Grandpa Longneck looked at them with a Eyes Brow up. "Are you sure this looks safe?". "Of Course. Besides. Richard use to do this all the Time" said Susan. Grandpa reacted and glares to his grandson, "All the Time?!".

"What. I used to like this types of Experiments. Except for the Body Switch and at least this" said Richard as he grabs the Salt Shaker and drops a few Salts and chews on it. Soon he turns into a Hot Sexy Woman. Susan/Mary: "(Gasp)!".

Grandpa's Eyes were wide open with surprised. Then Richard turns from Beauty to Beast. Or in case a Gross Terrifying Monster.

Grandpa's Jaw dropped and Eyes were a bit wide, Susan/Mary: "Too Much Female Health Growmond". Grandpa: "What have you done?! He/She is hideous!". "Relax Grandpa. It's a Micro Dose and only temporary" said Susan as the Monster turns back into the not cloth ripped, Young Richard.

"I think that would be enough for one day" said Grandpa glaring at the Girls, "Fine". So They head back to the Nest as it was getting to be night time.

Grandpa is getting his sleeping spot with his Elderly Wife and Littlefoot. The Girls have their camping tents to sleep in. But the Last was left is Richard, Who is no where in the Nest.

Richard walks to the 200ft cliff to lay down and look at the Stars. With Richard no longer a Assassin and the Jedi had not called him back to duty yet. He had nothing else to do. "Man. What a crazy day it was. Soon Tomorrow, I would be end up as another test subject for the Girls again" Richard said.

Then he sees something falling from the Skies, "Whoa. A Shooting Star" Richard said. But unlike the Shooting Stars people sees, this one turns and heads toward the Boy. Richard reacts and runs, "DAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!".

Richard gets up and a turn to see a Metal Ball in a Crater, "Looks like a Satellite or something". The Edge of the Ground gave way and Richard slides down. The Kid walks slowly to the Weird Satellite. The thing opens with a Green Glow. Soon Darkness goes away to reveal a weird Watch.

"A Watch? What's a watch doing in outer space?". Richard smirks and tries to grab the watch with his left arm. Unlike the Watches on the Planet Earth. This Watch jumps on and latches on to Richard's wrist.

"DAH! Get Off Me! Get Off" said Richard as he tries to pull the watch off of him and falls to his back. Then Richard climbs out and runs home, "Grandpa!".

At the Camp. The Longnecks and the Test Girls were sound asleep. But Grandpa Longneck had some trouble sleeping. "(sigh)". Longneck looks up and looks around the nest and soon no Richard. He looks in the Tent that the Girls forgot to close.

It was amazing that Grandpa's head can fit in a Tent, "Susan?, Mary?". The Girls wake up, "(yawn), what is Grandpa?" Mary asked. Grandpa: "Have you two seen Richard?". Susan: "No. He would never sleep in our tents. Wasn't he suppose to sleep with you?". Longneck shakes No, "It's not like him to just wander off like that".

At the Woods of the Valley. Richard is trying to use a stick to leverage the watch off of him, but with no avail, "Mmmm!". So he gives up and then fiddles with it.

The Watch is Black, Grey White lines wrap around the watch like a Circle. The Ring of the watch is Black has a Green hourglass shape with 2 Grey triangles on the side. Plus the ring has 4 Green dots from up to down and left to right. Last is a Green little circle in the right side the watch.

Somehow Richard press something and the ring with the cylinder pops up, "Whoa". The cylinder has Green and Black lines going on it.

Richard looks around for anyone. The hourglass shape cross shifts to a diamond with Silhouette of a weird humanoid form with the top looks like fire. "Cool!" said Richard he places his finger on top and then pushes down.

The Watch gives off a Green Flash as Richard changes from Skin to Dark Red Charcoal Plates and his whole body is on Fire with a Circle and a White hourglass on it. (This one is Heatblast).

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH! I'm on FIRE! I'm on Fire!". Richard/Fire Alien stops and thinks, "Hey. I'm on Fire and I'm okay. Check it out, I'm totally hot. (Chuckle)".

So he rather wants to try something, "Oh Yeah. Uh Huh. Here goes" Fire Alien said as he points a finger and shoots a fireball at a tree branch.

Fire Alien: "That's what I'm talking about". He then makes a Fireball but a bit bigger, "Liking it" and throws it at some trees. But what he didn't notice, "Wait! Stop!". Richard himself set a forest fire. "Uh-Oh" He said as Fire Alien stomps the ground to stop the fire, but even his foot prints are on fire, "Oh Man. I'm gonna be so busted for this".

Back at Camp. Grandpa ask Susan and Mary to help him find Richard. Mary sees something, "What's that?". Susan and Grandpa looked. There was Smoke coming from the Cliff. "Do you think?" said Susan. Grandpa: "Richard".

The Girls goes in the Tent and grabs some Fire Extinguishers and heads over there without waking up Littlefoot and Grandma.

Richard/Fire Alien kept stomping but nothing is working, "This would be so cool. If it weren't to be so not cool".

The Girls are trying to stop the Fire with just 2 Fire Extinguishers and doing their best to slow it down. Soon the aimed the foam at the Fire Alien, " Hey!". To the Girl's eyes a Big Dark Red and Flaming Monster in standing right in front of them.

Susan/Mary: "(SCREAM!)". Richard/Fire Alien: "Look. I know I look weird, but theirs no reason to be scared". Then out of the Blue, Susan and Mary smacked the Alien with the Fire Extinguishers and sent him flying. Richard/Fire Alien tries to get up, but a spray of kept stopping him, "Hey!, (Cough)". His head goes on fire again.

Susan: "I don't know who you are. But you better stay down if you know what good for you". Richard/Fire Alien grins and sets Susan's shoe on fire, "OW!", Fire Alien: "(Laugh)". Mary help by putting the fire out of the shoe.

"I'm warning you" said Mary as she get ready to smack him again. "Don't even think about it, Test". Mary stops and the 2 notice it. Susan/Mary: "Richard? Is that you? What happen?".

Richard/Fire Alien: "First I was watch the sky for stars then this meteor with a watch inside and then the watch clamped on to Me and I was fiddling around with it and this happens".

"Susan, Mary. There you 2 are and- Whoa!". Susan/Mary: "Grandpa. Check what we found", Richard/Fire Alien: "Grandpa. It's Me!". Grandpa: "Richard? How did you?".

"I'll explain later. Right now I got to stop that fire. I'll be back" said Richard as he runs to the edge of the forest and made a new fire to make the old fire back on itself and get snuffed.

Just in time too and the Rangers were on the scene as the 4 left the burnt forest. At least Richard saved the Valley, But there's the problem of the watch and how to turn back.

"So this watch clamped on to you and then you played around with it?". Richard/Fire Alien: "Oh yeah. This time I didn't do it". Grandpa: "I believe you".

Mary: "Think he's gonna stay a monster forever?". Susan: "He's not a monster. He's an Alien". "I don't want to be Fire Guy forever. How am I gonna play toss the seed with out burning it?" said Richard. Grandpa: "Don't worry Richard. We'll figure this thing out".

Then a slow beeping sound comes out of nowhere and they looked at Richard's chest of the white hourglass flashes Red and soon it gives off a Red Flash that blinds the Girls and Grandpa.

They look again to see Richard a Human, except that he has de-age a bit to a 13 year old kid.

"Hey I'm Me again". Susan: "Only your 13 years old now", Mary: "Aw. I like you better when your the Fire Guy".

Richard tries to get watch off again, "This thing still won't come off". "Better not fool with it, until we know what we're dealing with" Grandpa said. The Kids agreed.

Minutes later. Richard was fiddling with the watch again, "I wonder what this does?". Then soon, "Caught ya!" said Susan. Richard jumped. The Girls were chuckling. He glared at them and then back to the watch, Mary: "Grandpa said to not to mess around with that thing".

"So? It turn Me 13. Besides, Aren't you 2 even a little curious about what this thing can do?". Susan and Mary looked at each other and back to Richard. After all, It's not everyday that something like this can escape their opportunity, Susan/Mary: "Just this once".

Richard smiled and tries to do it again, "Look If I can figure this thing out. I might use it to help people". Susan: "So. What did it look like when you turn Alien?". Richard: "It freaked Me out at first. It was like Me. But it also like something else". Then he press the button again and the ring pops out. "Hey. I think I found out how I did it. Should I try it again?".

Mary: "I wouldn't". "No dah, You wouldn't" said Richard as he slaps it down and then a Green Flash. Richard soon turn in a Alien Animal.

This animal is big like a lion, except it has no eyes, it's orange, and on the left shoulder is Black, White stripe Shoulder Pad with the Same hourglass. (This one is Wildmutt).

"Wow. Put a Flea collar on this mutt" said Mary. Fur Dog: "ROAR!" (Hey!). Mary: "And no eyes. What can even this one do? You can't even see". Susan gets an Idea. She grabs a stick and is ready to swing it on the Animal's Butt.

Fur Dog turn as his Shark Gills opens to see a Red Figure a Red Object. Fur Dog jumps up and leaving Susan to the Dust. Richard lands on the ground and then grins, Susan: "Okay. So it's not a total loser".

Fur Dog stops grinning and his gills open again and he jumps out of the way as a red blast hits the ground. Susan/Mary: "(Gasp)". This thing is like a Robot of unknown design. But it kinds of familiar to the Construction Drones. Richard dodges the blast over and over while the Robot destroys the trees.

The Robot loses the Mutt and looks around as the Fur Mutt was behind it and climbs up. The Robot still searches until the Orange Mutt jumps and lands and the Robot. Fur Dog was throwing off the Robot's aim.

Fur Dog bites the Laser Arm and tears it. Then the Machine tries to get him. The Furry Mutt latch on the Head and rips it and then a Red and Beeping noise tells him that the watch is about the time out. So Fur Dog jumps off as he goes back to 13 old Richard.

Richard looks at the robot as it crashes, "Yes!". But then another robot hover over him and aims, "Oh, not good". The it was Freezed into solid Ice. Richard looked up in front is the 2 Genius Cousins. Susan: "Never leave home without a Bling-Bling Blaster". "Am I glad to see you" said Richard as the robot in Ice is about to self-destruct. So they run back home.

The Girls told Grandpa Longneck what has happen. "I was worried that you were getting cocky with that thing on your wrist. That's why I told you not to mess with it".

Richard: "Sorry, Grandpa. But at least I know how to make it work. All you do is press this button. When the ring pops up just twist it on the Guy you want to be. Slam it down and there you go: 10 Alien Superheroes".

Susan: "How about staying into one of them instead of a Carbon Base Life-form?", Richard: "I'm still working on that". Grandpa is thinking, "Well as Powerful as that watch clamped onto you. My guess that we need to work on it. Fast". Susan/Mary: "Say What?!". Richard smiled.

Then a Big Loud Boom got their attention as the Park is under attack. Richard: "I don't think that it's over with those drones. "Quick! To the Lab" said Susan as we cut to the Lab. Mary pulls a lever to bring out their weapons.

We have the Freeze Ray, Bling-Bling Blasters, and last but not least. "I think it's time we try out the New Battle Suit" said Mary as Susan agrees. The Girls places a Metal Pad on Grandpa Longneck's chest as it expands like a Nanites as he is cover in metal Armor.

Grandpa's head is covered in metal with a Red Visor and spikes going from head to the tail. "This is the Dino Armor. It was suppose to be a Birthday gift for you, Grandpa". "Thank you kids. Richard, I think you should do the honor" said Grandpa as Richard nodded.

Richard looks to the watch and pops it up to pick a alien and slams it down for a Green Flash and turns to a Light-Green Crystal Form from head to the arms, with White on the left and Black on the right with the hourglass on the left shoulder chest. (This one is Diamondhead).

Mary: "So what can this guy do?", Richard/Crystal Alien: "I don't know. But it's going to be cool".

At the Park. People from Hotels and Stores runs away from the Big Robot. The Heroes got to the scenery, "Looks like Papa this time. You Guys help the others to safety, I'll take care of this" said Richard as he heads off.

The Robot grabbed a Guy and scans him. "Leave Him alone". The Robot turns to see the Crystal Alien, "Try picking someone your own sizes like Me". The robot scans him and finds the watch symbol as it drops the guy and fire on Richard as he is sent flying.

Richard rolls up to his feet and knee without thinking pretend he has a sword and his right arm turns into a sword arm, "Cool". He attacks it again with a slash as the robot jumps up and hover spins for a crash on the Hero.

"That is it!" said Richard as he grabs the bottom of the robot and pushes it off and get a Chinese Get Up on his feet. Richard moves his head around like people would do and goes for some Kung Fu skills from Master Po.

The robot pushes a tree out of the way as it was going to land on Susan. Richard/Crystal Alien dodge rolls to her and made his back a spiky back and shifts back to 2 crystal wings, "So. Even?", Susan: "Even".

The robot grabs Richard by the back and tries to pull his left arm, "Big Mistake" He said as his left arm is shift to crystal spikes and then gets thrown out from a blast to the back and sent flying to a building.

Then a Light-Blue Glow is coming from it's right side as the robot turns to see a Mechanize Apatosaurus, "Back Off!" said Robo-Grandpa as he blast the robot to the ground and the robot's quick draw fire on Grandpa with a powerful blast sending Longneck to a Building.

"That one is a Grave Mistake said Richard/Crystal Alien as he comes out of the rubble and now sword arm dual wield. The robot fires again and Richard blocks them and gets an Idea. He stands in front of it, "Oh Mr. Robot? Over here!".

The robot aims at the Crystal Alien and fires and Richard shifts his swords to his hands and blocks the blasts. "What goes around. Come around" Richard said as he turns the laser beam back to the robot cutting it in half and destroyed.

Richard/Crystal Alien: "And that's the End of that chapter", Robo-Grandpa: "I couldn't agreed more".

Somewhere above the planet is a Brown and Red Battlecruiser that somehow damage from a fight. "Failure. Unbelievable. The puny Earth being has been keeping the Omnitrix from Me will soon hang on My trophy wall" said a Alien who looks damage.

Back at the Nest of the Longnecks. Repairs of the Forest and the park are on their way as Grandpa checks everything out before he asks the Girls, "Have you seen Richard?", Mary: "Haven't seen him since breakfast".

Then a little boom was made behind his ears as Grandpa turns to see a little dust storm and a fast one as it stops right on front of him a Black and Blue Alien with a White color that can go fast like Sonic the Hedgehog. (This one is XLR8).

"Richard?" Grandpa asked. The X like Mask opens a face of blue, black lines and green eyes, "Yep. Hey, Check this out" Richard said as he close his mask and speeds up again to make repairs of the park faster then before. Soon after, The Entire park and the Valley is like before the Fire and the Robot destruction. "Pretty fast huh?".

Then the same hourglass beeps and glows Red for Richard to time out goes back to himself again. "I think this is going to so much fun then before". "Ha, ha. Absolutely" said Grandpa.

Susan: "It's definitely going to interesting. So, Where did you go anyway?", "Just taking care of a few things before our Summer Vacation really got rolling" said Richard with a grin.

At Bling-Bling Island. Eugene or Bling-Bling Boy is planning another Idea to get Susan Test to go on a date with him. Except for a Blue/Black Speed Guy takes him and hangs him in front of the Test house by a Tree. "What happen to you?" said Johnny. "I don't know. Everything went so fast" said Bling-Bling Boy.

Then Johnny and Dukey has an Idea as Johnny pulls out a bird, "Golden Crested Eagle?", Johnny: "Paracren Falcon. Even nastier", Bling-Bling: "Darn It!". The Falcon then glares at Bling-Bling and attacks him while Johnny and Dukey laughs.

* * *

**The End. To read more on Richard's Newest Alien Adventures with Susan, Mary and Grandpa Longneck. Go to hero101 on /.**


End file.
